


The Scars Never Truly Heel

by KRollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dark, Episode: s04e04 Mindful Education, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Multi, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: (Based off actions that took place tonight on Raw as well as merged with the idea of Steven Universes mindful Education, but no actual Steven Universe Characters appear)It's a year past our current known time. Roman has been taking care of Seth, Dean as only begun to apologize for what he did that night, and Seth is no longer plagued by his previous traumas regarding that night. Or so he likes to think.What happens when good friends Finn and Bayley decide to have a fusion training exercise between the three, and Seth isn't quite ready to be that close to Dean again? What happens when their attempted help takes Seth to an even darker place then he has ever been in? What happens when Dean not only sees his mistakes, but feels them?(Largely Rolleigns and Ambrollins.) (After tonight I wanted to finish Caregiver Pt. 2 but I'm just in no emotional state to so here is some slightly fluffy dark angst)





	The Scars Never Truly Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Caregiver Pt. 2 is so close to done so expect that soon. This is to tide everyone over and help my own emotional issues after all this mess.

Roman isn't sure he likes this idea that his friends have come up with. Not sure that Seth is ready for this. But Seth is adamant that he's okay. He says if Dean could, at least at one point along the line, forgive him for what he did, then he can forgive Dean for what he did. Roman doesn't much agree. Seth's betrayal obviously hurt when it happened, and they were obviously pissed and hurt, but in his personal opinion Dean's was worse. Dean knew how much it hurt for a brother to stab another brother in the back, yet he still did it. Did it on the night he knew Roman couldn't do anything to stop him. On the night he knew Seth was already emotionally broke down. Yet the bastard still did it. Let's say Roman was only being forgiving for the sake of Seth.

They arrived in the ruins, where very few people even had access too. Hell, most people couldn't actually fuse. The type of bound you have to have with someone to fuse is insane, and takes immense will and concentration. Roman would be shocked if those three could even still fuse after all their emotional trauma. Roman and Seth have fused a lot since Dean beat the shit out of Seth that night. Mostly so Roman could simply be that calmly touch in Seth's brain. The touch that calmed his thoughts. A lot of times they'd end up sleeping fused. If they didn't, chances are Seth wouldn't sleep, and Roman wasn't letting that happen. It was safe to say those two were extremely closer than what they used to be.

Dean was already there, as were Finn and Bayley, so it was time to start the training. They used to do this all the time, just the three of them, but the three hadn't actually tried fusing since before Seth's original betrayal. Another reason why Roman was so weary about this.

Everything was going fine. Everything was okay. They were kicking holo butt, like they usually did. They always worked well as a fusion. Roman was actually starting to think maybe this was a good idea. It seemed to be working just fine.

Seemed to be.

The moment their movement stopped Roman knew exactly what happened. Seth's thoughts took control over their whole fusion. The real world was no longer something any of the three of them could see. They could only see the mind of their now very unstable fusion. Seth's mind had full control over what happened. Not Seth himself. His pain, his suffering, all of what he had been feeling over the past years had full control right now.

All that was coming out of their fusion was confused shocked noises, clearly being spoken by Seth himself. All three could see the image in front of them, and it was one that hurt them all, despite being from Seth's memory bank. Their sword was now a steel chair, the bodies if Roman and Dean layed in front of the fusion writhing in pain.

"It's not me..." The fusion speaks, words coming from Dean. Back in the day, Dean was the one who would cause them to visit an unstable fusion mind set, but it always went away relatively quickly.

"Oh no, it's coming from me now." The fusion spoke once more, words this time of Seth as they slowly backed away from the PTSD ridden scene. "I... no... I-I'm sorry... I..."

"Ambrolleigns!" Bayley shouted, breaking them from their unstable mindset as they turned with a panic ridden face, mostly coming from Seth, to face Finn and Bayley. "Breath!"

"What's going on? What's happening to them?" Finn asks, voice about as worry and panic filled as The fusion felt.

"They've got this." Bayley says confidently.

"Y-ye-yeah. I-I-uh!" And just like that, they were back into unstable fusion mind. "J-Jordan..." The fusion, or more accurately Seth, trails. "I-I tried to help you! You wouldn't listen!" Seth pleads desperately with the Jason Jordan vision in front of them. Dean and Roman couldn't get a word out to him. Get a word out of their fused form. Seth's thoughts had taken full control over what they saw, exploiting all of Seth's plaguing thoughts that he had been hiding behind his wall of I'm okay. And Seth's conscious had taken control of their mouth. Which meant a broken Seth was in control of them right now.

"I-I told you to stop, I had no choice!" That was shouted at an image of Triple H. Their fusion now had Seth's tears streaming down their face. "I'm-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be-" finally Roman was able to cut him off.

"No. It's okay. It's okay to think about it." He assured, calm voice sounding a bit weird coming out of the currently panic ridden crying fusion that was the three of them at the moment. Dean didn't know what to do. What to say. All he could do was watch this all unfold in horror. Watch his mistakes fold out.

"I thought I could. But it's so much! I can't do it!" Seth cries out, as all three images, the broken Shield, the distraught Jason, and the pissed off Triple H all turned into white, all wrapping around each other as they could only look up at it. Roman and Dean wanted death with how much of Seth's pain they were seeing. How much they were feeling. Forgot how much emotional fusion trauma hurts.

But what makes Dean want to scream and actually commit suicide, is the very large image that the three had formed. The one that was scaring Seth the most...

The image of Dean, with the tag title with him in his Shield gear. The Dean from the night he broke Seth.

With Seth in control, the shaking, sobbing, wide eyed fusion drops the sword and it clatters to the ground. Seth makes the fusion start backing up. "No... no... nooo-ah!" They back up off the cliff.

"Ambrolleigns!" Bayley and Finn both shout in the distance.

At the realization that they are actually plummeting to their doom, their fusion finally becomes unstable enough to break and all three go flying away from each other as they plummet.

"Seth! We're falling! Let's fuse, we can float and grab Dean, we'll be okay!" Roman pauses when he sees Seth is still a wreck, even after they unfused and are now falling hopelessly towards the ground. He's still sobbing and his hands are covering his face. "Seth?" He asks carefully.

"I didn't wanna hurt anyone!" Seth cries out. "I'm sorry!"

Roman pushes off of literally nothing but air with an umph, reluctantly grabbing Dean as his momentum pushes him into Seth's body, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "None of them would let me help them! I had no choice!"

Dean held on as tight as he could to Roman's back as to stay with them while he watched in pure sadness and anger at himself as Roman consoled Seth. "It's okay!"

"No, it's not!" Seth rebutles.

"But it's okay to think about it!" Roman assures.

"It feels so bad!" Seth finally admits, claiming down slightly.

"That's okay too! There was nothing else you could've done!" Roman says, lowering his voice slightly to match Seth's.

"I don't wanna feel this way..." Seth trails, still crying.

"You have too. You have to be honest about how bad it feels so you can move on. That's how it was for me." Roman says, voice getting quieter as he speaks.

Seth sniffles, before putting on a serious face despite his tears. "Okay." Roman and Seth move their heads closer together and fuse, Roman make sure Dean did not get in on this. Seth's thoughts would take over again and he knows it. No that it is just Rolleigns, they are able to grab hold of Dean and float to a soft landing on the ground where Finn and Bayley had managed to beat them down and were waiting for them.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Bayley cries, helping them up and deciding not to question why Rolleigns was their and Ambrolleigns wasn't.

"Yeah, look, thanks for trying," Rolleigns unfused into Roman holding a quiet, self-conscious, exhausted Seth into his side. "But your exercise has more or less made our life, worse." He finishes, walking off with Seth back to there shared hotel room.

It was later that night, Seth was laying half asleep curled up to Roman in the quiet if their room. It had more or less been that way since they got home. At one point they had fused so Roman could calm Seth down again, but besides that this was what the rest if their day had consisted of.

Their was a knock on the door, causing Seth to groan out. Roman shushed him and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. "Just the door, Seth. Just relax and I'll take care of it." He assured, standing up and walking to open the door. He had to resist the urge to groan at seeing Dean standing in front of him. As to not disturb the finally calmed down Seth Roman stepped outside and closed the door.

"What do you want and get to the point." Roman snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dean sighed. "Good to see you too..." He trailed. "Look, I just wanna make sure he's okay." He explained.

Roman gave him that special are you fucking kidding me look of his. "Okay? Dean did he look or feel like he was fucking okay earlier, or did you forget what he's been through and what your dumbass put him through?" He retaliated, raising his voice a bit.

Dean put his hands up in defense. "He said he was fine! He forgave me and said he was okay and that he was in a good place!" He argued, matching Roman's tone.

"Damnit Dean he lied!" Roman snapped, yelling loudly now. He had to compose himself as to not alarm Seth to much and to not get kicked out of the hotel for screaming in the middle of the god forsaken night. "We both know that's what he's best at, lying through his teeth. How I noticed he was lying and you didn't says a lot about your lazy two faced motherfucking ass." Roman growled quietly.

Their was a silence between them for a while before Dean spoke. "Can I at least see him?" He mumbled, so quietly Roman nearly missed it.

Another long silence before Roman sighed. "I swear to god Ambrose if you lay a negative finger on him or break him down more in any way, shape, or form, so help me you will be permanently hospitalized and I will be fired and in jail." He threatens, opening the hotel room door back up.

Dean walks through, hands still in the air. "You have my word." He says softly.

Roman just scoffs. "Heard that one before." Roman walks back in, past Dean, and over to Seth. He gently runs a hand through his hair. "Seth? I'm going to take a shower, but Dean's here now-" Seth immediately flinched that the mention of Dean. "Sh, sh, sh, it's not bad PTSD Dean, it's our Dean. And don't worry, I already scared him into not laying a negative finger on you." He explains. Seth relaxes at this and Roman stands up, glaring at Dean. "You get one strike, understand?" Roman reminded, to which Dean just nodded in understanding. Roman, feeling slightly satisfied, or as satisfied as he'd get, went to the bathroom to shower.

Dean laid on the bed next to Seth, but not to close. However, Seth had other plans. He sat up and literally laid his body on Dean's. Dean carefully wrapped his arms around Seth. "I'm sorry..."

"Me too." Seth agrees.

"What are you sorry about?" Dean questions.

"For telling you I was okay when I wasn't." Seth clarifies sheepishly.

"No need to apologize. You had every right to lie." Dean replies, holding him slightly tighter. "Can you ever forgive me, truthfully?"

Seth sighs. "Given time, I'm sure." He says softly.

"Could Ro?" 

Seth sighed. "He's a hot head. I'm not sure, honestly. But he'll tolerate you for me." He explained.

"I can never apologize enough for what I did." Dean hums, again holding him tighter.

"What can I say, now you got to be put in my shoes and me in yours. We've come full circle." Dean just simply nods, and without another word the two fall into a peaceful sleep.

The first truly peaceful sleep either had had in a while.


End file.
